Kevin Burns Posts
Kevin Burns has posted in at least 3 Facebook groups about the 2018 Lost in Space project: Those groups are: * 'Lost in Space Memories' * 'Lost In Space Australia LISA' * 'Lost in Space - Series Reboot (2018)' Through these posts Kevin has revealed a fair amount of information regarding the direction of the new show. Thu May 5, 2016 To: Lost in Space Memories Re 'Role in Film & New Show' Kevin had no real role in the 1998 film outside of merchandising for the classic line, but he and Jon Jashni are much more creatively involved with the new Lost in Space series. The new Lost in Space is 'No Place to Hide' in tone with many surprises in terms of the characters. The emphasis is on the Robinsons as a family and their love for each other and it's an action adventure series for these colonists dealing with survival and issues following the crash on an alien planet. Thu June 30, 2016 To: Lost in Space Memories 'New Updated Lost In Space Series.....' Kevin posts the press release information with a description of the show and those involved with producing it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mon July 25, 2016 To: Lost in Space Memories 'Lots of Progress.....' Kevin provides information on the writing team and show runner. Kevin reveals Season One will have 10 full hour episodes with a budget of approximately $90 million. A 'full hour' episode means a full hour of episode content, not the usual television 'hour' which is usually around 42 mins plus commercials. This means Season One's 10 hours will be equivalent to approx 14.3 standard TV hour episodes. Kevin's 'Big News' here is that John Williams has agreed to 'freshen up' his classic LIS music, including the theme songs. Tue September 20, 2016 To: Lost in Space Memories Re 'Leaked Casting Info on Judy Robinson' Kevin comments that the story of casting Judy was leaked prematurely and they are still casting for the roles and he thinks the fans will be excited by some off the choices....and some not. "Think of how Irwin would do 'no Place To Hide' if it were being filmed now - and then add a dose of Jurassic Park. It promises to be a big, epic, family adventure." Wed September 21, 2016 To: Lost in Space Memories 'Changes' The show will reflect todays tomorrow's' sensibilities are not racist which are about reflecting the world we live in. The Robot will look vastly different for a reason. Dr Smith will also look different. Why change things?. Because things change, evolve and grow. . . . To: Lost in Space Memories Re 'Toby Stephens & Maxwell Jenkins Casting" More LIS casting is leaked..... Kevin links to the Deadline article regarding casting of Toby Stephens as John Robinson and Maxwell Jenkins as Will Robinson . . . . . . . To: Lost in Space Memories Re 'Toby without a Beard' Kevin posts this photo of Toby Stephens without his beard. . . . . . . . . . Thu November 24, 2016 To: Lost in Space Australia LISA 'Why is Dr Smith a Woman?' Kevin admits this was his idea to avoid another male actor being cast in Jonathan Harris's shadow. This LIS is an updated version of the original with several refreshing twists and surprises and even the Dr Smith story will be surprising. This is not a clone of the original as then you would end up with a pale imitation of a classic. This version of Lost in Space needs to work on it's own as if Irwin Allen was producing it today. It's not the Brady Bunch movie with look-a-like actors and carbon copy sets and we don't want to repeat the pitfalls the original fell into, like 'monster of the week' and 'all aliens speak English', or writing for only Smith and Will to keep kids from watching 'Batman'. This is a NEW version of Lost in Space that has to work on it's own merits and still stick to the strong family-themed foundation that made the original a classic. If it doesn't work "Thank god for the blu ray" Fri March 3, 2017 To: Lost in Space Memories Re 'Bill Visits the New LIS' ' Kevin posts re Bill Mumy's visit to the Jupiter 2 set on stage 3 at 'The Bridge' studios in Vancouver Season One filming Block has been underway since Mon January 23, 2017. The image shows the original Will with the New Will..."Willpower" Note Max Jenkins is wearing a jacket with the first look at the '24th Mission' logo on it. The looks from those in background left are interesting. . . . Thu March 9, 2017 To: Lost in Space - Series Reboot (2018) Re 'Kevin Burns QUOTE - Rights and Dreams' This quote from Kevin is from an article about 'The Curse of Oak Island' on which Kevin is Executive Producer. Kevin is talking to Rick Lagina about their projects and how he was the 10 year old boy who realized his life's dream and gets the opportunity to play it out while accepting the big responsibility that comes with it. . . To: Lost in Space Memories Re 'Bill and I visit the set....' Bill visits the Jupiter 2 set again, this time with Kevin.' Kevin presnts the new Dr Smith, Parker Posey, with one of Jonathan Harris's signature scarves. was the original Dr Smith The image shows Parker wearing the scarf Kevin had just given her. Parker, being a huge fan of the original series, was so overwhelmed that she cried. Kevi points out that everyone working on the project cares a great deal. Tue March 28, 2017 To: Lost in Space - Series Reboot (2018) 'Kevin shares re the New Series' Kevin points out that Bill Mumy visited the set during the filming of the first episode and invites speculation as to the purpose of his visit. may be an error as, by March 3, they were filming Episode 3, unless they were doing pickups for Episode one at the time Kevin points out there will be 10 episodes in Season One and that the series is set in the 'near future. The tone of the new show is more like the first five episodes of LIS Classic. Kevin states he's seen early cuts of the first two episodes and they are incredible. In the comments section of the post Kevin makes a few points.... All episodes need to be completed and delivered before Netflix will schedule them and that they are on track to deliver by the end of the year, however, the series is not likely to air before spring 2018. The series is VERY family orientated and that the Robinsons are the focus of the series "The new Chariot is SUPER-COOL." It took 27 years to get this far with LIS... ...following the 'New Line' movie debacle,.. ...Jonathan's passing before production on 'The Journey Home' was underway, ending that NBC project,.. ...the horror as the WB 'John Woo' 'The Robinsons: Lost in Space' pilot mercifully crashed and burned... ...another CBS attempt... ...and another WB attempt... "It has not been easy" "Jon Jashni.and I are very optimistic that we have made the right choices -- given the demands of a new audience and a very different television landscape Nevertheless, there are a lot of other people involved -- and 90 million dollars at stake. We all hope it's been worth it - but, as always, the audience is the final judge" . . To: Lost in Space - Series Reboot (2018) 'Two Pix From our Recent Visit" Bill is with Max Jenkins on the lower deck of the new Jupiter 2 set on stage 3 of 'The Bridge' studios on Fri March 3, 2017. Max has a mandolin is a mandolin player . . . . . . . . . . . . . . This is Kevin with Director Neil Marshall who is wearing a classic series robot B9 T-Shirt. . . . . . . Sat April 1, 2017 To: Lost in Space - Series Reboot (2018) 'Details of Changes in the New LIS'. Matt Sazama and Burk Sharpless, after writing episodes One and Two, are now Executive producers for the show along with Kevin Burns, Jon Jashni, Zack Estrin, Neil Marshall and Marc Helwig. Kevin states one of the key requests he and Jon Jashni asked of Matt and Burk, when they were hired to write the first 2 episodes, was that they don't make Irwin's mistake of crashing the Robinsons alone on a desolate planet without other human castaways to interact with. Humans need other humans to talk to in order to create meaningful conflict and drama outside of the core characters. This is why the original LIS fell into the 'Alien of the Week' trap with English speaking aliens. Kevin borrowed, from his 1999 treatment, the premise of a large mother ship, filled with near future space colonists, making its way to an alien colony only to be attacked en route. During the chaos the Jupiter 2, and several other Jupiter ships, get sent through a black hole to a remote part of the universe where they crash on a nearby planet. The Robinsons must now survive amongst other struggling colonists and families on a very strange planet with dangers at every turn. The Robinsons are still the main focus of the series along with Smith, West and the Robot. There will be aliens but this time Lost in Space will be more science plausible, like the original series best Season One episodes. There will be no Vikings or Questing Beasts, talking carrots or frogs. Think 'Jurassic Park' meets 'The Martian' . In the comments section Kevin has more info.... The WB really wanted to pick up the John Woo piloted series in 2003 but they had no Head Writer / Show-runner as the one they had was fired before production began. Kevin never wrote the press release for the new LIS - other than the occasional marital squabble and teen angst there are no 'personal demons' in the new show. Kevin and Jon Jashni are currently working on an updated version of Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. Kevin asks if anyone noticed how much Timeless borrowed from the 2002 Time Tunnel reboot pilot. Kevin then tells the story of how he rescued the original LIS score masters from being eaten by termites and had them digitally backed up. A Fox employee had alerted him that the original magnetic tape music tracks were stacked in boxes on an old soundstage and being eaten by termites. All the music and themes that once belonged to Space Productions are now owned by Legendary. The composer(s) working on scoring the new LIS will be able to use the new music if appropriate but as they are in mono they would need to be re-recorded in digital stereo. A fan noted the date of Kevins Post is April 1 to which Kevin replies on all that has been said "Fear not. No foolin!" Fri September 22, 2017 To: Lost in Space - Series Reboot (2018) 'Reply to question on $10-14 Million per Episode Budget' Kevin confirms the total budget is closer to 90 million but the first episode is very ambitious. From this the '$10-14 Million dollar budget statement must have referred to Episode One, not the whole series. Mon October 9, 2017 To: Lost in Space Australia LISA 'Finished before delivery' Kevin points out all episodes must be finished and delivered before any air. It is expected that the episodes will likely be finished by Feb or March. He says he just saw the nearly final version of Episode One and it's 'Superb'. Wed October 11, 2017 To: Lost in Space Memories 'Secrecy, First Episode & Juan Ortiz art' Kevin points out that if too much info is leaked the surprise of May's 'Big Reveal' will not have the same impact. Kevin states he and Jon Jashni have seen the latest cut of episode 1, titled 'Impact', with most effects and music finished, is profoundly impressive and they were both teary-eyed by the end, regretting only that Irwin, Sheila and Jonathan weren't there to watch it with them. They felt Jonathan would have approved of Parker as Dr Smith once he accepted that if they couldn't have him she'd be the next best thing. . . . . . . . . . . . __FORCETOC__